Loving Game
by CutiesPanda
Summary: Cinta yang bermula dari suatu permainan akan merubah nasib mereka semua. Apa yang telah direncanakan oleh Tuhan untuk mereka? Permainan yang akan mempertemukan mereka! - EXO OFFICIAL COUPLE -{SuLay,TaoRis/KrisTao,HunHan,KaiDO/KaiSoo,ChanBaek/BaekYeol,ChenMin/XiuChen}


Tittle: Loving Game

Author : CutiesPanda

Pairing : Exo Couples

Slight : You Can See In This Story

Leght : 1/?

Rated : T

Genre : Romance, School Life

Summary : Cinta yang bermula dari suatu permainan akan merubah nasib mereka semua. Apa yang telah direncanakan oleh Tuhan untuk mereka? Permainan yang akan mempertemukan mereka! - EXO COUPLE -

Warning: YAOI ( Boys x Boys ), Shonen Ai, Typo bertebaran di udara(?), cerita gaje ancur, alur kecepetan

Disclaimer : Semua Cast milik tuhan, keluarga masing masing. Ide murni dari author, tidak plagiat dari ff manapun. So, this story is mine!

Annyeong! Perkenalankan aku member baru di FFN..., dan ini juga ff peratama aku yang ku post di internet. Sebernanya aku ada beberapa ff lagi tapi aku blom berani ngepostnya, hehehehe...^^! Mungkin segini dulu perkenalannya. Maaf kalau alurnya kecepetan atau ada alur cerita yang sama, ini cerita bener bener murni dari otak aku. Maaf juga kalau ceritanya jelek dan EYD yang kurang *3*

**CutiesPanda**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Production**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Loving Game**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**HAPPY READING^^**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Di sebuah ruangan yang mewah terdapat 6 namja tampan yang sedang berkumpul membicarakan rencana. Ya...,sebuah rencana besar untuk dilewatkan.

" Chanyeol, apakah kau yakin tentang rencanamu ini?" tanya namja berparas angelic

" Ne hyung! Lagian orang orangnyakan saudara sahabat-sahabat kita sendiri" jawab namja bersuara berat dengan santainya.

" Tapi-"

" Tak ada tapi tapian Suho hyung! Lagian yang lain sudah setuju kok" potong namja bersuara berat yang diyakini mempunyai nama Chanyeol.

" Terserah kalian sajalah" pasrah nama berwajah angelic yang bernama Suho

" Sudahlah Suho percaya saja padanya" ucap Kris.

" Aku sih tak masalah, tapi bagaimana dengan hyung dan dongsaengku" lirihnya

" Percaya dengan kami hyung" semangat Chen barusan bisa –sedikit- menyakinkan Suho

" Hmm..., arraseo Chen. Sekarang bagaimana permainannya?" kata Suho dengan senyum angelicnya

" Begini Suho hyung, nanti kita pacari namja namja manis itu! Kukasih waktu 1 bulan, kalau kalian bisa kita akan pergi ke jeju selama 1 minggu. Tapi kalau tidak..., kalian tidak boleh memakai mobil pribadi kalian slama 1 bulan! Otto? " jelas Kai panjang dan lebar

" MWO?!" teriak mereka semua kecuali Kai dan Chanyeol

" Ne..., wae?" tanya Kai dan Chanyeol dengan muka tanpa dosa

" Aisshhh..., aniyo kami hanya kaget" tutur Kris, Kai dan Chanyeol hanya ber 'o' ria, sedangkan yang lain masih mencoba menetralkan keterkejutan mereka

"ehhmmmm..., Kai bagaimana kita menentukan pasanganya?" tanya Sehun dengan tampang yang bingung tapi tetap tampan

Hening...

1

2

3

" PUTAR BOTOL" teriak mereka serempak

" Oke kalau begitu, yang pertama kita akan menetukan pasangan Xiumin hyung" ucap Chen

" Ne mari kita mu-" kata kata Kai terpoptong

"STOP!" teriak Sehun

" Wae Hun-ah?" tanya Kai dengan geram

" Suho hyung kau keluar dari lingkaran ini dulu! Kau kan dengan Xiumin hyung bersaudara" kata Sehun

" Ne ne arra" Suhopun keluar dari lingkaran itu

" Oke tak ada masalah lagi?" tanya Kai yang masih (sedikit) geram. "Ani" jawab Sehun.

" Kalau begitu kta mulai! 1,2,3" botolpun diputar dengan cepat sampai...

Tring Tring Tring (botol berhenti)

Semua mata mengikuti arah botol berhenti dan " CHEN" teriak semuanya, dan yang diteriaki hanya menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal. " He...he...he" cengirnya. " Chen, kumohon jaga Xiumin hyung ne. Dia memang sedikit manja dan pelit" kata Suho " Sip hyung percaya padaku " ucap Chen -sedikit - lantang.

" Sudah – sudah sekarang menetukan pasangan Luhan hyung! Ayo putar botolnya" kata Sehun dengan semangat

" NE MAKNAE!" teriak Kris, Suho, Chanyeol, Chen, dan Kai, sedangkan Sehun hanya menggerutu kin - mungkin - kesal. Botolpun diputar, berputar sangat cepat, cepat, dan berhenti di...

"SEHUN" sama seperti sebelumnya mereka berteriak dengan keras. Lalu si Sehun hanya terseyum senang. ' Akhirnya dapet namja yang paling manis juga' batin Sehun

Setelah semua mendapatkan –calon- pasangan masing-masing, keenam namja tampan itu pun menyeringai. Walaupun ada salah satu diantara mereka yang menatap kosong depannya.

**Chen P.O.V.**

Aku akan berpasangan dengan... XIUMIN HYUNG! Otteokae? Aku bingung mau bilang apa kalau bertemu dengan Xiumin hyung. Aissh..., kenapa harus Xiumin hyung sih? Eits..., jangan negative thinking dulu! Bukan aku gak suka sama Xiumin hyung, tapi ngebayangin mukanya yang kelewat manis itu sama mikirin dia pasti jantungku berdegup kencang dan bisa mukaku memerah dengan sendirinya. Apa aku mencintainya? Tapi kami sesama namja! Ya, walaupun kedua orangtuaku juga namja bukan berarti aku harus mengikuti mereka kan? Hah..., aku bingung!

**Sehun P.O.V.**

Asiiik..., aku akan bersama Luhan hyung! Senangnya bersama namja manis yang melebihi yeoja manapun. Hehehe...kalian bertanya kenapa aku sangat senang berrpasangan dengan Luhan hyung? Mwolla, satu jawabannya. Yeah..., aku tak tahu bagaimana aku sesenang ini. Well, mungkin karena kadar kemanisan diatas rata-rata itu. Kalau kalian berpikir aku abnormal? It's okay, asalkan aku dengan Luhan hyung, hehehe...

Hem..., tapi bagaimana aku membujuknya, ah ani maksudku merayunya menjadi namjachiguku? Hah..., apa dia mau menerimaku?

**Suho P.O.V.**

Choi Yixing atau biasa dipanggil Lay, ia yang akan menjadi calon namjachiguku. Oh ayolah ini hanya permainan saja, ya walaupun aku sedikit jatuh hati padanya, tapi ingat hanya sedikit. Bagaimana tidak, jika yang menjadi calon namjachiguku adalah namja cantik, baik, tapi sedikit err... dingin. Ya.., tak jauh berbeda dengan Kris dan Sehun yang mencakup kakak dan adiknya Lay.

Sepertinya harus bekerja keras agar mendapatkan Lay. Sebagai orang yang tampan di dunia ini ( kepedeannya kumat #plak) pasti tidak akan ada yang menolak untuk menjadi namjachiguku bukan? Lay you're mine

**Chanyeol P.O.V. **

Hahaha..., Kim Baekhyun, nama yang bagus dan nama yang cukup manis dan cantik. Walaupun dia sedikit err.. pendek, tapi menurutku itu malah menambah kadar kemanisannya. Dan, oh ya suaranya juga bagus seperti keluarganya. Yeaa..., dia dan juga saudaranya ( Chen, Kyungsoo) mempunyai suara yang indah. Karena Yesung ahjussi dan Ryeowook ahjumma adalah penyanyi terkenal

Ngomong-ngomong tentang baekhyun hyung, dia orangnya sedikit tertutup seperti Kyungsoo. Jadi pasti sangat susah mendekatinya. Aku akan melakukan semua cara agar mendapatkannya! Apa aku sudah mulai mencintainya? Entahlah aku masih bingung dengan perasaan ini.

**Kai P.O.V. **

Yess...! aku akan berpasangan dengan Kim KyungSoo atau Kyungsoo hyung. Sifatnya sangat lembut. Walaupun dia namja, Kyungsoo hyung termasuk dalam namja TERmanis dari yang pernah kutemi. Dan perlu kalian ketahui bibirnya yang sangat kissable selalu membuatku tergoda. Dan jika kalian lihat lekuk tuibuhnya, oh... diriku langsung terangsang!

Ahh..., aku ingin cepat-cepat menjadikannya namjachiguku habis itu aku akan 'memakannya'! katakanlah aku pervet! No problem, aku memang seperti itu. Apalagi jika melihat namja manis dan seksi seperti Kyungsoo hyung. Well, aku memang abnormal, jadi jangan kaget kalau aku mencintai KYUNGSOO HYUNG!

**Kris P.O.V.**

Hemm..., aku akan berpasangan dengan Tao. Namja yang manis seperti baby panda, dan sifatnya yang manja sangat mirip seperti anak kecil. Dia pasti lebih manis jika dilihat dari jarak dekat, dan pastinya bertambah manis saat mukanya memerah.

Tapi yang kupikirkan sekarang 'apakah Tao mau menjadi namjachiguku?' Hah..., pasti sangat susah mendapatkan namja sepolos dia. Apalagi jika dia normal! Akan bertambah susah untukku mendapatkannya. Kenapa aku sesemangat ini? Apa aku mencintainya? Tak tahu..., aku juga bingung! Ya sudahlah yang penting sekarang harus semangat! Kris fighting!

My Baby Panda i'm coming!

**Author P.O.V.**

Suasana ruangpun menjadi hening, kemana 6 namja tempan tersebut? Apakah mereka lagi puasa bicara, atau mereka stres, atau mereka diculik, atau mereka ditelan bumi? ( ok, yang terakhir gak masuk akal. Lupakan saja)

Oh ternyata dan ternyata mereka sedang merencanakn sesuatu. Tapi apakah mereka menyadari kalau permainan mereka akan tidak dikehendaki oleh tuhan? Dan apa yang telah direncanakn untuk mereka?

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**TBC**

Huwaaaa..., mian kalo ffnya ancur. Sumpah ini cerita harus di edit berkali kali biar bagus, walaupun hasilnya gak begitu memuaskan.

Kalo pada bingung tentang saudaraan saudaraan yang diatas silahkan tinggalkan jejak kalian..., kalau kalian masih bingung aku kasih clue aja ya^.^! Orang tua Exo couple itu Sunbaenim mereka di SME! Pasti kalian tau kan? Dan setiap satu keluargan terdapat 5 anggota keluarga, maksudnya 3 anaknya dan 2 orang tuanya. Bagaimana udah jelas blom cluenya? Kalau udah jelas jangan lupa peninggalannya(?)

Tak mau ngomong panjang lebar lagi,

**So Mind To Review Please ^3^ *aegyo bareng Lay***


End file.
